


Der Schlangenkönig

by Aramyntha



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramyntha/pseuds/Aramyntha
Summary: Als das Buch des hübschen Prinzen in eine Felsspalte fällt, kann ihm nur eine sprechende Schlange helfen... Oder auch: TFFKADF - The fairytale formerly known as 'Der Froschkönig'. Featuring Anthony J. Crowley as 'Der Schlangenkönig'!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 8





	Der Schlangenkönig

In den alten Zeiten, wo das Wünschen noch geholfen hat, lebte eine Königin, deren Söhne waren alle wohlgeraten. Der älteste, Kronprinz Gabriel, war groß und von schöner Gestalt. Er hatte viele Ritterturniere gewonnen und war mit der klugen Prinzessin Michael verheiratet. Sie hatten der Königin schon zwei Enkelkinder geschenkt, die ihren Eltern in Schönheit und Intelligenz in nichts nachstanden.  
Der zweitälteste Sohn war Prinz Sandalphon, ein guter Taktiker, der die Truppen des Reiches befehligte. Auch er hatte schon mit Prinzessin Uriel eine treue Gefährtin gefunden, jedoch warteten sie noch auf Kindersegen.  
Der jüngste Sohn war Prinz Aziraphale. Er war klug und hübsch, zog allerdings die Gesellschaft von Büchern derer der Menschen vor. So war er auch als Einziges der Königskinder noch nicht verheiratet, obwohl es schon Interessenten gegeben hatte. Aziraphale war ein spezieller Mann, deshalb lag seiner Mutter sein Wohlergehen auch ganz besonders am Herzen. Seinen Brüdern blieb dies natürlich nicht verborgen und es erfüllte sie mit Missgunst. Sie forderten, die Königin möge ihn taktisch klug verheiraten, oder ihm eine nützliche Aufgabe geben, doch sie wies all diese Ansinnen zurück, wollte sie doch, dass ihr Jüngster glücklich war.

Aziraphale verbrachte seine Tage meist in der königlichen Bibliothek. Wenn das Wetter es erlaubte, zog er sich jedoch auch gern zum Lesen in die Natur zurück. Nahe beim Schloss der Königin lag ein großer dunkler Wald mit kühlen Bächen und felsigen Schluchten. Dort fand er die Ruhe, die ihm im Trubel des Schlosses oft nicht vergönnt war.

Eines schönen Tages - die Sonne strahlte vom Himmel - hatte Aziraphale sich am Nachmittag ein schattiges Plätzchen im Wald auserkoren, wo er in Ruhe lesen wollte. Jedoch war er unachtsam und sein Buch glitt ihm aus den Händen und fiel in eine Felsspalte. Der hellblonde Prinz folgte ihm mit den Augen nach und versuchte noch, es zu erhaschen, doch der Spalt war tief, so tief, dass man keinen Grund sah. Da fing er an, zu wehklagen und sich mit Selbstvorwürfen zu überschütten, weil er so unachtsam gewesen war. Und wie er so klagte, zischte ihm jemand zu: "Wasss ist mit dir, Königssohn? Du schreissst ja, dass sich ein Stein erbarmen möchte."

Aziraphale sah sich um, woher die Stimme käme, da erblickte er eine große, schwarz-rote Schlange, die ihren hübschen Kopf aus dem hohen Gras streckte. "Oh, hast du mich gerade angesprochen? Ich dachte, ich wäre alleine", wunderte er sich. "Mir ist mein Buch in die Felsspalte gefallen und sie ist zu tief, ich kann es nicht erreichen."

Die Schlange legte ihren Kopf schräg. Hätte sie Schultern gehabt, hätte sie mit ihnen gezuckt. "Du bissst der Sohn der Königin. Man sollte meinen, du könntest dir ein neues Buch leisssten!"

"Natürlich, das könnte ich", räumte Aziraphale ein. "Aber das ist ein kostbares Buch. Eine signierte Erstausgabe, der Autor ist schon lange verstorben. Es ist sehr selten." Für einen Moment fragte er sich, ob die Schlange überhaupt wusste, wovon er da sprach, aber dann dachte er, wenn sie etwas nicht verstand, konnte sie schließlich nachfragen.

"Warum bringssst du etwas so Kostbares mit hier hinausss?" Die Schlange schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf.

"Im Schloss ist immer so viel los. Dort habe ich oft nicht die Ruhe zum Lesen, die ich mir wünsche", erklärte Aziraphale. "Ich bin nun mal nicht gern unter anderen Menschen." Ernsthaft? Eine Schlange missbilligte seine Entscheidungen und er rechtfertigte sich vor dem Tier?

Die Schlange blickte den Prinzen nachdenklich an. "Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen", meinte sie dann und schlängelte sich näher heran. "Aber wasss gibst du mir, wenn ich dein Buch wieder heraufhole?"

Aziraphales Augen leuchteten auf, als das Tier seine Hilfe anbot. "Was du haben willst, liebe Schlange", antwortete er. "Ich gebe dir schöne Kleider, Perlen und Edelsteine... Was immer du begehrst!"

Die Schlange antwortete: "Deine Kleider, deine Perlen und Edelsteine, die mag ich nicht. Aber wenn du mich lieb haben willst, und ich soll dein Geselle und Spielkamerad sein, an deinem Tischlein neben dir sitzen, von deinem goldenen Tellerlein essen, aus deinem Becherlein trinken, in deinem Bettlein schlafen, wenn du mir das versprichst, so will ich hinunter steigen und dir dein kostbares Buch wieder herauf holen."

Ein wenig wunderte sich Aziraphale schon, dass die Schlange mit ihm befreundet sein wollte, aber allzu viele Gedanken machte er sich nicht darum. Sein Buch wiederzuerlangen war im Moment das Wichtigste für ihn.  
"Ach ja", sagte er, "ich verspreche dir alles, was du willst, wenn du mir nur das Buch wieder bringst."

Die Schlange, als sie die Zusage erhalten hatte, schlängelte sich in die Felsspalte hinab, die sich zu Füßen des Prinzen auftat, und war für eine Weile verschwunden. Dann tauchte ihr Kopf wieder aus der Spalte auf und zwischen den spitzen Zähnen hielt sie vorsichtig das kostbare Buch, das sie vor Aziraphale im Gras ablegte.

Der Prinz war voll Freude, als er sein schönes Buch wieder erblickte, hob es auf und drehte und wendete es, um es zu betrachten. "So gut wie unversehrt", freute er sich. "Oh, ich danke dir, mein Freund!"

Die Schlange... lächelte?! und fragte den Prinzen: "Zeigssst du mir dein Buch?"

"Oh, ja, natürlich", stimmte Aziraphale zu. "Aber lass uns ein Stück weit von dieser gefährlichen Felsspalte weggehen, nicht dass du noch mal runter musst!"

Sie fanden schließlich ein hübsches Plätzchen unter einem alten Baum, wo der Prinz sich niederließ. Die Schlange rollte sich neben ihm zusammen und er erklärte ihr alles, was er über das kostbare Buch wusste, zeigte ihr die Widmung des Autors und die schönen Illustrationen, ehe er ihr für den Rest des Nachmittages einige Gedichte vorlas.

Als die Luft kühler wurde, klappte Aziraphale das Buch zu. "Wir sollten aufbrechen, wenn wir pünktlich zum Abendessen im Schloss sein wollen", meinte er mit einem Lächeln zu der Schlange, die ihren Kopf in seinem Schoß abgelegt hatte. "Sag, wie heißt du eigentlich? Ich sollte deinen Namen wissen, wenn wir Freunde sind und ich dich meiner Familie vorstellen will!"

Die Schlange hob ihren Kopf. "Ich heissse Crawly", erwiderte sie.

"Crawly? Kriecher? Oh, das ist aber kein netter Name", erwiderte Aziraphale bestürzt. Wie konnte solch ein hübsches Tier einen so garstigen Namen haben? "Wer hat dich so genannt?" wollte er wissen.

"Ich erinnere mich, dasss eine Frau rief: _...und dein Name soll Crawly sein!_ " erwiderte die Schlange. "Ich hatte Angst vor ihr und habe mich beeilt, von ihr wegzukommen, und bin in den Wald geflüchtet. Mehr weisss ich nicht mehr. Also wird mein Name wohl Crawly sein." Die Schlange wirkte plötzlich traurig und sehr verloren.

Angesichts der unschönen Erinnerungen der Schlange empfand Aziraphale deutliche Betroffenheit. "Wir können dir auch einen anderen Namen aussuchen, wenn du magst", schlug er vor.

"Esss ist der einzige Name, den ich kenne. Ich sollte ihn behalten."

"Gut, wenn das dein Wunsch ist. Mein Name ist übrigens Aziraphale." Er stand auf und verstaute sein Buch in einer ledernen Tasche, die er über seine Schulter hängte.

"Azzziraphale... Das ist ein schöner Name", meinte Crawly versonnen.

"Danke!" Auf Aziraphales Zügen erschien wieder ein Lächeln. "Sag, willst du dich den ganzen Weg neben mir her schlängeln? Ich kann dich auch tragen", bot er an.

Crawly machte große Augen angesichts dieses Angebots. "Das würdessst du tun? Ich bin aber schwer!"

"Das wird schon gehen", lachte der Prinz. "Ich bin kräftiger, als ich aussehe!" Mit diesen Worten hob er Crawly auf und legte ihn sich um seine Schultern. Dann schlug er den Weg in Richtung des königlichen Schlosses ein. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er den Heimweg noch nie mit so viel Freude zurückgelegt hatte wie heute, wo er einen Freund bei sich hatte, mit dem er lachen und scherzen konnte.

Als das Schloss in Sichtweite kam, trübte sich Aziraphales Laune jedoch ein wenig, sah er doch schon von Weitem seinen Bruder Sandalphon an der Brücke stehen, die über den Wassergraben führte. Wenn er ehrlich war, musste er zugeben, dass er sich mit diesem noch weniger verstand, als mit Gabriel. Sein ältester Bruder beachtete ihn meistens gar nicht, während sein zweitältester Bruder ihm meist deutlich zu verstehen gab, dass er nichts von ihm hielt.

"Da bist du ja endlich", rief ihm Sandalphon ungehalten zu. "Ich dachte schon, ich müsste jemanden losschicken, um dich heimzuholen!"

"Bin ich so spät dran? Das war mir gar nicht..." weiter kam Aziraphale nicht, als sein Bruder auf ihn zu stürzte, ihm Crawly von den Schultern riss und diesen in den Schlossgraben schleuderte.

"Bist du jetzt total durchgedreht, eine Schlange anzuschleppen?" schrie Sandalphon ihn an, während Aziraphale zum Brückengeländer stürzte.

"Crawly!" rief er verzweifelt hinab, doch unten waren nur noch kleine Wellen zu sehen, wo die Schlange im Wasser gelandet war.  
"Wie konntest du nur", klagte er seinen Bruder mit Tränen in den Augen an. "Das war mein Freund!"

"Dein Freund?" wiederholte Sandalphon fassungslos. Er packte Aziraphale am Arm und zog den Widerstrebenden mit sich ins Schloss. "Mutter hätte dich schon vor Jahren in ein weit entferntes Land verheiraten sollen! Dann wäre es nicht unser Problem, wenn du jetzt geisteskrank wirst", schimpfte er vor sich hin.

Aziraphale liefen die Tränen nur so übers Gesicht. Die Worte seines Bruder waren roh, aber nicht schlimmer als das, was er üblicherweise von diesem zu hören bekam. Doch der Gedanke, dass Crawly sterben musste, weil dieser ihm geholfen hatte, erfüllte ihn mit tiefer Trauer.

In der Halle blieben sie stehen. "Hör' auf zu flennen und wasch dir dein Gesicht, ehe du in den Speisesaal kommst!" wies ihn Sandalphon an. "Und ich rate dir gut, kein Wort über deinen 'Freund', die Schlange zu verlieren, wenn du nicht in einem Narrenkäfig enden möchtest!"

Aziraphale tat, wie ihm geheißen und als er wenig später in den Speisesaal kam, war schon die ganze Familie versammelt. Er murmelte eine Entschuldigung für sein spätes Erscheinen und ließ sich dann auf seinem Platz an der Tafel nieder, um mit versteinerter Miene seine Suppe zu löffeln.

"Warst du wieder im Wald, Aziraphale?" erkundigte sich die Königin mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

"Ja, Mutter. Ich habe gelesen", erwiderte Aziraphale nur. Er hatte zu viel Angst, die hilfsbereite Schlange zu erwähnen.

Während die königliche Familie aß, waren vor dem Schloss plötzlich Geräusche zu vernehmen. Es klopfte an das Tor und eine Stimme rief: "Königssohn, jüngster, mach mir auf!"

Aziraphales Züge hellten sich auf. "Crawly!" Er sprang auf und wollte hinauseilen, doch Sandalphon war ebenfalls aufgesprungen und hielt ihn zurück.

"Du wirst dieses Biest nicht ins Schloss holen!"

"Meine Söhne, bitte, was ist hier los?" verlangte die Königin zu wissen.

"Aziraphale hatte eine Schlange aus dem Wald mitgebracht", antwortete Sandalphon. "Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass er das wilde Tier nicht mit ins Schloss bringt."

"Aziraphale, was hast du dazu zu sagen?" wandte sich die Königin nun an ihren jüngsten Sohn.

"Ach liebe Mutter, das ist kein wildes Tier", beeilte sich Aziraphale zu versichern. "Als ich vorhin im Wald war, fiel mir ein kostbares Buch in eine Felsspalte. Und weil ich mich darüber so grämte, hat die Schlange es wieder heraufgeholt, nachdem ich ihr versprochen hatte, dass sie mein Freund sein könnte und mit mir ins Schloss kommen dürfte. Sandalphon hat sie in den Graben geworfen. Doch offenbar hat sie es überlebt und will nun zu mir herein."

Indem klopfte es zum zweiten Mal und rief:  
"Königssohn, jüngster,  
mach mir auf,  
weissst du nicht was vorhin  
du zu mir gesagt  
in dem dunklen Walde?  
Königssohn, jüngster,  
mach mir auf!"

Da sagte die Königin: "Was du versprochen hast, das musst du auch halten. Geh nur und mach ihr auf!"  
Und zu Sandalphon sagte sie: "Dein Bruder steht in der Schuld dieser Schlange. Sie wird unser Gast sein und niemand wird ihr etwas Böses tun. Hast du das verstanden, mein Sohn?"

"Ja, Mutter. Natürlich", knirschte Sandalphon seine Antwort zwischen den Zähnen hervor und setzte sich wieder an die Tafel.

Aziraphale hielt nun nichts mehr zurück und er lief aus dem Speisesaal, um Crawly hereinzuholen. Von dem Sturm der Entrüstung, der in seiner Familie losbrach und sich über der Königin entlud, kaum dass er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, bekam er nichts mit.

Er stürmte durch die Eingangshalle und riss das große Tor auf, um schließlich vor der Schlange, die dort auf ihn wartete, in die Knie zu gehen und diese in seine Arme zu ziehen.  
"Oh, Crawly, ich glaubte, du wärst tot!"

Crawly schmiegte sich an den Prinzen und legte seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter. "Ich kann schwimmen, weissst du", zischelte er. Dann löste er sich wieder aus Aziraphales Umarmung und zog sich ein wenig zurück.  
"Ich wollte mich nur von dir verabschieden", erklärte er dann. "Esss war ein schöner Nachmittag. Aber esss war dumm von mir zu glauben, Schlangen könnten Freunde haben. Leb' wohl, Azzziraphale!"

Aziraphales Augen füllten sich erneut mit Tränen. Auch er hatte den Nachmittag wunderschön gefunden und er wollte seinen neuen Freund, seinen einzigen Freund, nicht verlieren.  
"Ich _bin_ dein Freund, Crawly", versicherte er der Schlange. "Und ich möchte dich bitten, nicht zu gehen. Meine Mutter hat gesagt, du kannst unser Gast sein und sie hat Sandalphon verboten dir etwas zu tun."

In Crawlys Blick glomm Hoffnung auf. Doch so ganz schien er dem Frieden nicht zu trauen, denn er erkundigte sich: "Und er wird auf deine Mutter hören?"

"Natürlich! Sie ist die Königin!" Er streckte seine Hand aus und streichelte sanft über Crawlys Kopf. "Bitte, komm mit hinein und leiste mir Gesellschaft!"

Unwillkürlich drückte Crawly seinen Kopf gegen Aziraphales Hand und genoss die Streicheleinheiten. "Gut, ich komme mit", stimmte er dann zu.

Des Prinzen Tränen versiegten wieder und ein glückliches Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Zügen aus. "Oh, Crawly, ich freue mich so", erklärte er und hob die Schlange auf seine Schultern, um mit dieser zusammen zurück in den Speisesaal zu kehren.

Dort verstummten die Gespräche sofort, als Aziraphale den Raum wieder betrat.  
"Das ist Crawly", stellte er die Schlange seiner Familie vor, erntete jedoch nur abweisende Gesichter.

Einzig die Königin begrüßte die beiden mit einem Lächeln.  
"Willkommen in meinem Heim, Crawly! Aziraphale hat mir von deiner Hilfe berichtet. Meine Dankbarkeit sei dir gewiss. Und bitte verzeih' die Reaktion Sandalphons. Er dachte, du wärst gefährlich."

"Ich werde niemandem hier etwasss tun", versicherte Crawly. "Habt Dank für Eure Gassstfreundschaft Majestät!"

Angesichts der wohl gewählten Worte der Schlange zog ein zufriedenes Lächeln über Aziraphales Gesicht. Auch seine Familie musste einsehen, dass ein Wesen, das sich so gut ausdrücken konnte, kein wildes Tier war!  
Er nahm wieder an der Tafel Platz, wo nach der Vorsuppe nun der nächste Gang des Abendessens serviert wurde. Crawly rollte sich auf seinem Schoß zusammen und Aziraphale fütterte ihn mit Häppchen von seinem Teller. Beide waren sie so zufrieden und in ihrer eigenen Welt gefangen, dass ihnen die pikierten Blicke der Brüder und derer Frauen gar nicht auffielen.

Nach dem Dessert zogen sich die Familienmitglieder in ihre jeweiligen Privatgemächer zurück. Aziraphale hingegen legte sich Crawly wieder über seine Schultern und zeigte ihm das Schloss, bis auch er eine gewisse Müdigkeit verspürte und sich mit der Schlange in sein Gemach zurückzog.

"Und? Wie gefällt dir das Schloss?" erkundigte er sich, während er Crawly vorsichtig auf dem Bett ablegte.

Auf der weichen Matratze rollte Crawly sich sogleich zusammen. "Eure Bibliothek ist wirklich beeindruckend", teilte er dem Prinzen seine Meinung mit. "Aber ansonsssten ist mir ein Raum so lieb wie der andere, solange ich nur mit dir zusammen bin!"

"Oh, Crawly! Du bist wirklich ein Charmeur!" Aziraphale errötete leicht, musste sich aber eingestehen, dass es ihn glücklich machte, dass Crawly gern mit ihm zusammen war.  
Er zog sich für die Nacht um und begab sich dann ebenfalls zu Bett, wo er alsbald in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel.

Als Aziraphale am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war das Erste, was er verspürte, ein seltsam schweres Gefühl und er bemerkte, dass Crawly sich irgendwann in der Nacht halb auf ihn gelegt, halb um ihn herum gewickelt hatte. So viel Nähe zu einem anderen Wesen war ungewohnt für ihn und doch brachte diese Situation ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, wusste er doch, dass die Schlange aus Zuneigung seine Nähe suchte. Vorsichtig weckte er seinen neuen Freund, und sie verbrachten einen wundervollen Tag miteinander, dem weitere ähnliche folgten.  
Sie gingen gemeinsam in die Bibliothek und in die Natur, Aziraphale las Crawly aus seinen liebsten Büchern vor, sie redeten und lachten viel und ein Tag war so schön wie der andere. Die älteren Brüder betrachteten Crawly zwar weiterhin mit Abneigung, doch die Königin, die sich nicht erinnern konnte, ihren jüngsten Sohn jemals so glücklich gesehen zu haben, hielt ihre schützende Hand über die ungleichen Freunde.

Eines Tages saßen sie wieder zusammen in der Bibliothek. Am vorherigen Tag waren sie gemeinsam in der Stadt gewesen, die sich am Fuße des Schlossberges erstreckte. Aziraphale hatte Crawly wie so oft über seinen Schultern getragen und sie hatten einige Buchgeschäfte besucht und ein paar neue Werke erstanden. Nun las er begierig in den neuen Büchern, während die Schlange zusammengerollt neben ihm lag.

Aziraphale hörte, wie jemand die Bibliothek betrat, dachte sich jedoch nichts dabei. Hier im Schloss war man selten allein. Doch auf einmal stand sein ältester Bruder Gabriel vor ihm und funkelte ihn wütend an.  
"Du warst gestern mit dem Tier in der Stadt?" fragte er seinen jüngsten Bruder in scharfem Ton.

Aziraphale blickte von seinem Buch auf. "Ich war mit _Crawly_ in der Stadt", erwiderte er. Er mochte es nicht, wenn sein liebster Freund als Tier bezeichnet wurde. "Wir haben Bücher gekauft."

"Das muss aufhören, diese Sache mit dir und diesem Vieh", forderte Gabriel mit Nachdruck. "Die Leute lachen schon über dich. Den verrückten Schlangenprinzen nennen sie dich!"

Als er den Ausdruck 'Vieh' hörte, traten Tränen in Aziraphales Augen und unwillkürlich legte er eine Hand auf Crawlys Rücken. "Es ist mir egal, wie die Leute von mir reden", erwiderte er mit fester Stimme. "Aber _du_ solltest aufhören, so zu reden! Du weißt genau, dass Mutter Crawly unsere Gastfreundschaft zugesagt hat."

"Gastfreundschaft?" wiederholte Gabriel höhnisch. "Einen Gast zeichnet aus, dass er sich nicht für immer einnistet, sondern dass er nach einiger Zeit wieder geht. Außerdem ist Mutter nicht da. Und wenn sie morgen zurückkehrt, sollte sich dein _Gast_ verabschiedet und das Schloss verlassen haben!" Er beugte sich vor und fügte drohend hinzu: "Auf welche Art auch immer!"

Aziraphale war entsetzt darüber, was Gabriel sich herausnahm. Ihm blieben die Worte im Halse stecken. Crawly hingegen ging automatisch in eine Verteidigungsstellung, als Gabriel ihnen so nahekam, und zischte diesen an.

"Du Biest wagst es, mich anzuzischen?" Gabriel riss die Schlange vom Sofa und schleuderte sie gegen das nächste Bücherregal, wo sie benommen liegen blieb.

"Nein! Was tust du? Lass ihn in Ruhe!" Es ging alles so schnell und Aziraphale konnte seinen Bruder nicht aufhalten. Doch er war sofort an Crawlys Seite und kniete neben der Schlange, hob vorsichtig ihren Kopf an. "Crawly? Hörst du mich?"

"Was ist denn hier passiert?" Prinzessin Michael hatte den Lärm gehört und war in die Bibliothek geeilt.

Gabriel drehte sich zu seiner Gemahlin und deutete auf Crawly. "Das Vieh muss weg!" erklärte er mit immer noch loderndem Zorn.

"Er hat Crawly verletzt", kam es mit deutlich hörbaren Tränen in seiner Stimme von Aziraphale. Er hoffte, Michael würde seinen Bruder von weiterer Gewalt abhalten.

Angesichts der Situation zeigte Michaels Miene einen Ausdruck deutlicher Besorgnis. "Gabriel, du weißt, wie die Königin zu dieser Sache steht", rügte sie ihren Mann.

Crawly schlängelte sich Schutz suchend an Aziraphale heran. "Ich bin nicht verletzt", beruhigte er diesen mit leiser Stimme. "Esss geht schon wieder..."

"Oh, Crawly, bist du sicher?" Aziraphale zog ihn in seine Arme und ließ seine Hände über den Schlangenkörper gleiten, um ihn selber auf Verletzungen zu untersuchen.

"Allesss gut", versicherte Crawly ihm, ehe er nach einem kurzen Moment des Nachdenkens anfügte: "Bitte bring mich zurück in den Wald!"

"Was? Nein!" Aziraphale war entsetzt über das Ansinnen der Schlange. "Auf gar keinen Fall! Das steht nicht zur Diskussion."

Gabriel schüttelte seinen Kopf in Unglaube über die Situation, die sich vor seinen Augen abspielte. "Siehst du, die Schlange ist vernünftiger als du. Tu euch beiden den Gefallen und bring sie zurück!"

"Er will nur weg von hier, weil er offensichtlich Angst vor dir haben muss", erwiderte Aziraphale und wandte sich dann wieder Crawly zu. "Bitte, Crawly, ich möchte nicht ohne dich leben. Ich liebe dich doch!" 

"Oh, Azzziraphale, ich liebe dich auch. Aber wir können nicht zusammen sein", zischte die Schlange. "Du siehssst doch die Probleme."

"Mir wird übel", kommentierte Gabriel das Geschehen, während Michael ihn wachsam beobachtete, bereit einzugreifen, sollte er sich noch einmal gewalttätig verhalten.

"Ich sehe die Probleme", stimmte Aziraphale zu. "Sie heißen Gabriel und Sandalphon!" Er nahm Crawlys Kopf in beide Hände und erklärte voller Ernst: "Wenn wir hier nicht zusammen sein können, werde ich dich begleiten und mit dir im Wald leben." Dann beugte er sich herunter und gab der Schlange einen zärtlichen Kuss.  
"Was?" Erschreckt riss Aziraphale seine Augen wieder auf, als er spürte, dass sich der Schlangenkopf in seinen Händen veränderte und sah sich einem Mann gegenüber, der dort hockte, wo sich gerade noch die Schlange befunden hatte. "Was?!"

Der Mann blickte sich schockiert um und sah dann an sich herab. "Arme! Beine!" rief er ungläubig aus. "Ich bin wieder normal! Ich danke dir, Aziraphale!" Er zog den Prinzen in seine Arme.

Aziraphale hatte den Mann nur wortlos anstarren können. Den nackten, rothaarigen Mann, der ihn dann plötzlich in eine Umarmung riss. "Crawly?" fragte er fassungslos.

"Ihr seid Crowley", erkannte Gabriel den Mann, der dort auf dem Boden der Bibliothek hockte. "König Crowley von Mayfair. Wir sind uns bei Turnieren begegnet und irgendwann wart Ihr spurlos verschwunden."

Crawly... Crowley löste sich ein wenig von Aziraphale und blickte kurz zu Gabriel. "Nun, mein Verschwinden wäre hiermit aufgeklärt, nehme ich an." Dann suchte er Aziraphales Blick und meinte leise: "Ich hoffe, du magst mich immer noch, auch wenn ich keine Schlange mehr bin!"

"Oh, natürlich", erwiderte Aziraphale voller Überzeugung. "Warum sollten sich meine Gefühle für dich ändern?" Er hob seine Hand und streichelte Crowley vorsichtig über die Wange, als wäre er sich nicht ganz sicher, dass der Mann vor ihm echt war. "Aber warum hast du mir nie gesagt, wer du bist?"

"Er ist nackt", raunte Gabriel seiner Frau zu, die ihrerseits damit beschäftigt war, den Fremden genau zu betrachten.

"Hm, das ist er wohl", gab sie leise zurück.

"Ich habe es nicht mehr gewusst", ging Crowley auf Aziraphales Frage ein. "Was ich dir bei unserer ersten Begegnung über meinen Namen erzählt habe, war meine älteste Erinnerung. Doch nun weiß ich wieder, wer ich bin und ich weiß auch wieder, dass diese Frau, die mich Crawly genannt hatte, eine Hexe war, die mich verflucht hatte, weil ich ihre Enkeltochter nicht heiraten wollte. Sie verfluchte mich dazu, so lange als Schlange zu leben, bis mich der wahren Liebe erster Kuss erlösen würde."

"Und... Mein Kuss hat dich erlöst?" fragte Aziraphale ungläubig. "Das heißt..."

"Das heißt, du bist meine wahre Liebe und ich bin deine", erklärte Crowley, wie er die Lage sah. "Es muss so sein, denn sonst wäre ich immer noch eine Schlange!"

"Oh, Crowley!" Aziraphale hatte das Gefühl, er würde überfließen vor Glück. Er zog den König wieder an sich und legte seine Lippen zu einem erneuten zärtlichen Kuss auf die seinen.

"Er ist nackt!" merkte Gabriel nun in nicht zu überhörender Lautstärke an.

Nur widerwillig löste sich Aziraphale aus dem Kuss und blitzte seinen ältesten Bruder missbilligend an. "Ein schöner, nackter Mann", erwiderte er mit trotziger Stimme. "Was gibt es besseres?"

"Nun, wo er recht hat", konnte Michael ihrem Schwager nur zustimmen.

Gabriel bedachte seine Frau mit einem finsteren Blick und griff dann nach einem Überwurf vom Sofa, den er Crowley reichte. "Euch muss doch kalt sein!"

Mit einem Kopfschütteln erhob sich Aziraphale und half Crowley hoch, um dann Gabriel den Überwurf abzunehmen und ihn Crowley um die Schultern zu legen. Dieser blickte an sich herunter und meinte mit einem ungläubigen Lachen: "Das erste Mal seit Jahren, dass ich auf meinen eigenen Beinen stehe..."

"Geht es dir gut?" erkundigte Aziraphale sich besorgt.

"Bestens", versicherte ihm Crowley. "Allerdings sehne ich mich nach all der Zeit, die ich durch den Dreck gekrochen bin, nach einem warmen Bad."

"Wenn es weiter nichts ist", erwiderte Aziraphale mit einem Lächeln. "Das kannst du haben!"

"Wenn Ihr erlaubt, werde ich mich nach passender Kleidung für Euch umschauen", wandte sich Michael an Crowley, der mit einem freundlichen Nicken auf ihre Worte reagierte. "Ich lasse sie dann in deine Gemächer bringen, Aziraphale", fügte sie an ihren Schwager gerichtet an und verließ anschließend die Bibliothek.

"Nun, König Crowley", ergriff Gabriel mit einem gequälten Lächeln das Wort, "mir bleibt nur, Euch um Verzeihung zu bitten. Ich bedauere meinen... kleinen Aussetzer von vorhin wirklich sehr."

Crowley schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Nein, Gabriel. Ihr bedauert Euer Verhalten gegenüber König Crowley", erklärte er ernst. "Aber ich bezweifle, dass Ihr Euer Verhalten bedauern würdet, wäre ich immer noch die Schlange Crawly. Vergebung könnt Ihr von mir nicht erwarten."

Aus Aziraphales Blick sprach Bewunderung. Crowley war wahrhaft königlich. Selbst der Sofaüberwurf wirkte an ihm wie ein Krönungsornat. Und die Abfuhr, die er Gabriel erteilte, war in seinen Augen mehr als gerechtfertigt. "Komm, Liebster! Auf dich wartet ein Bad." Er ergriff Crowleys Hand und verließ mit diesem die Bibliothek, wo ein betroffen dreinschauender Gabriel allein zurückblieb.

Nachdem Crowley ein ausgiebiges Bad genossen hatte, beschlossen er und Aziraphale, das Abendessen allein in dessen Gemächern einzunehmen. Crowley stand der Sinn nicht nach der falschen Nettigkeit, mit der Gabriel und Sandalphon ihn nun sicher behandeln würden und Aziraphale war sowieso froh über jede Minute, die er fern von seinen Brüdern verbringen konnte.  
Sie redeten noch sehr lange und schließlich fanden sie ihren Weg ins Bett, wo sie eine Nacht voller Zärtlichkeit und Leidenschaft verbrachten.

Als sie spät am nächsten Vormittag die Gemächer Aziraphales verließen, war die Königin schon wieder im Schloss eingetroffen und von Gabriel über die Verwandlung ihres Gastes informiert worden. So war sie schon im Bilde, als ihr jüngster Sohn zusammen mit dem König von Mayfair ihren Thronsaal betrat.

"Majestät." Crowley verbeugte sich leicht vor der Königin. "Bitte erlaubt mir, Euch meine Dankbarkeit für Eure Gastfreundschaft und den Schutz, den Ihr mir gewährt habt, auszudrücken!"

Ein ehrliches Lächeln zog über das Gesicht der Königin. "Es war mir eine Ehre, Euch zu Gast zu haben, König Crowley. Und es freut mich sehr, Euch nun auch in Eurer wahren Gestalt kennenzulernen."

"Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite, Majestät", erwiderte Crowley. "Doch nun habe ich Eure Gastfreundschaft lange genug in Anspruch genommen. Ich muss heim in mein Reich und dort nach dem Rechten sehen. Es wäre überaus freundlich, wenn Ihr mir ein Transportmittel zur Verfügung stellen könntet!"

Das Lächeln, das während der Unterhaltung seiner Mutter mit Crowley auf Aziraphales Zügen gelegen hatte, verschwand bei Crowleys Bitte nach einem Transportmittel. Er hatte gar nicht bedacht, dass Crowley zurück nach Mayfair gehen würde. Er hatte wohl geglaubt, sie würden einfach glücklich weiter hier leben, wie sie es die letzten Wochen getan hatten, nur dass Crowley jetzt in Menschengestalt war. Bei dem Gedanken, dass dieser ihn verlassen würde, machte sich Bestürzung in ihm breit und eine tiefe Traurigkeit ergriff sein Herz.

"Natürlich", gab die Königin seiner Bitte statt. "Sagt mir, wann Ihr abreisen möchtet und eine Kutsche nebst Eskorte werden für Euch bereitstehen!"

"Nun, ich kann nicht abreisen, ohne dass ich..." Crowley ging ein paar Schritte auf die Königin zu und fiel dann vor ihr auf die Knie, "ohne dass ich Euch in aller Form um die Hand Eures Sohnes Aziraphale bitte."

Aziraphale schlug mit einem erstickten Schrei seine Hand vor seinen Mund und Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen. Allerdings waren es Tränen der Freude. "Crowley!" stieß er leise hervor.

Crowley richtete seinen Blick auf seinen hübschen Prinzen. "Natürlich nur, wenn du mich willst, Aziraphale!"

"Ja! Aber ja!" Mit ein paar Schritten war Aziraphale bei Crowley und sank neben ihm auf die Knie, um ihn in seine Arme zu ziehen. "Natürlich will ich dich!"

Mit einem leisen Lachen schüttelte die Königin ihren Kopf. "Nun steht schon auf, Ihr beiden!"  
Als beide Männer schließlich wieder auf Augenhöhe mit ihr waren, nahm sie die Hand Aziraphales und legte sie in die Hand Crowleys.  
"Mit Freude gebe ich Euch meinen Sohn zum Gemahl, König Crowley. Ich weiß, dass Ihr ihn lieben und achten werdet. Und ich weiß, dass ich ihn noch nie so glücklich gesehen habe, wie mit Euch. Meinen Segen habt Ihr!"

Am nächsten Tag brach Crowley mit seinem Verlobten an seiner Seite nach Mayfair auf. Zu seiner Erleichterung fand er sein Reich von seinem Cousin wohl verwaltet vor und das Volk freute sich, seinen lang vermissten König wiederzuhaben.

Ein Vierteljahr später vermählten sich König Crowley und Prinz Aziraphale. Neben Aziraphales Familie waren auch alle Königsfamilien der Nachbarreiche eingeladen und das Volk hatte drei Tage frei. Es wurde die rauschendste Feier, die Mayfair seit Jahrzehnten erlebt hatte.  
Anschließend adoptierten die Beiden ein paar Schlangeneier und lebten glücklich bis an ihr Ende.


End file.
